Words That Break and Make a Heart
by FunkyKingCold
Summary: Words were always a deadly weapon but when words of hate and anguish will hurt then one with the kindest heart. Caboose x Harem Smart! Caboose later on. Warning: Cursing content not for those under 18.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone this will be my first attempt at making a fanfic please bare with some grammar errors. And there will be OOCness but we'll get to that later. Feedback at the end of this chapter would be appreciated, and please, no flames.**

 **P.S I don't own any of this just the story.  
**

* * *

It all start with a few words the words, that can make a heart break in two words, that leave you feeling hollow and empty inside. These words were "No-one cares for you and no-one likes you you're annoying just leave." These words were said to one Michael J. Caboose from his(One-side from Caboose)best friend they made him feel betrayed he thought himself as worthless, not needed and unloved. However, there were some that could not agree with what Church had said they where Tex, Carolina, Donut, and, Wash.

As Caboose sits on a rock at the Blood Gulch outpost outside of blue crying to himself he doesn't notice a figure appear behind him. The figure wore black armor and had a very feminine figure. The figure just stares for a few minutes then approaches the blue spartan.

"Caboose don't listen to Church he didn't mean what he said." The figure said, as she sat down beside Caboose.

"No he's right Tex no one likes me" Caboose said, as he continued crying.

"But Caboose there are people that like you. Like me." The now named Tex said, as she blushed a little under her helmet.

"Thanks Tex that makes me feel a little bit better." The blue spartan said, as he gave a ghost of a smile though Tex couldn't tell because he was still wearing his helmet.

As Tex tried to cheer Caboose up, Tex seems to feel like shes being watched

"Whomsoever there come out!" Tex shouted.

A man in aqua spartan armor appears from behind a rock.

"Hey babe I now something that can cum out." The man said as he walked towards the two.

"Tucker say that one more time and I'll make sure nothing will come out after I'm done with it." Tex said angrily at Tucker, who took a step back.

"OK fine you don't have to be a bitch." Tucker said with a sigh.

"Hi Tucker." Caboose said in a upbeat tone.

"Shut up Caboose." Tucker replied heatedly at Caboose.

"Say that to Caboose again, and I will make it to were that you want have anymore alien kids." Tex said in a treating manner.

"OK, OK. I'll leave jeez people these days." Tucker grumbled as he left the two alone.

"I'm sorry about that Caboose." Tex said in a apologetic manner.

"There's no need to be sorry Tex." Caboose said in a sad undertone.

"I'll see you later Tex. I'm going to play with Freckles." Caboose said as he got up to leave to play with his pet Mantis.

"OK. I'll see you later Caboose." Tex said in a sad tone.

* * *

 **Well, what do you guys think? please tell me how it was but for now I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my fellow readers I was able get this chapter started however the next chapter won't be ready till 3 weeks from now so please bare the wait thank you, for now onto the story!  
-  
**

As Caboose played with Freckles Caboose throw the ball to hard and it land next to a woman in teal blue armor.

" _Locking onto Target._ " The Mantis said, as he was about to fire, however he was stopped by Caboose.

"No bad Freckles, don't shot at Carolina," Caboose scolded the robot as he turned to face the women. "Sorry Carolina." Caboose said in an apologetic manner as he looked at the ground.

"It's fine Caboose but you should be careful where you throw that ball, unless it's at Tucker then you can throw it." Carolina said in a half-joking half-serious manner.(She's serious about throwing the ball at Tucker.)

As Caboose was apologizing to Carolina a man in lightish-red(pink) armor walked towards them.

"Hey guys what's up?" The man said, as still walking towards them.

"Lt. McMuffin what are you doing here?" Caboose said, as he turn to the man.

"What are you doing here red?" Carolina hissed, in a hostile manner.

"I was just looking for Caboose to talk to him and see how he's doing." The man said in a concerned tone.

"Oh, i'm fine Commander Cupcake." Caboose said in a fake goofy tone.

"OK Caboose just checking on you, see ya later." The man, said as he was leaving.

"Caboose why did you lie to him." Carolina said, as she looked at Caboose.

"I don't want General Pancake to worry about me." Caboose said, as he tears begin to build up in his eyes again.

"Caboose if it's what about what Epsilon said don't think about, he's just being an idiot." The teal armored female said, as she thought about what Caboose and Epsilon have been through and him being yelled at by his self-called best friend.

"No what Church said is true though I know there are some people that like me, I still have friends like Tex said." Caboose said, as he was wish that there were more people that liked him.

"Really Texas said that huh?" Carolina said, curiously as she thought Texas to be an unemotional bitch.

"Yep she even said she liked me." Caboose said happily to have friends that still care for him. For some reason after Caboose said that Carolina felt something deep inside of her something she hasn't felt in awhile, 'jealousy' she know it had to be that one emotion that she didn't know why she felt probably because of what Texas had said to Caboose. She shook her head she would confront Texas about that the next time she sees her for now she needs to give her attention towards Caboose.

"Carolina are you OK?" Caboose asked, with concern in his voice. After Caboose had said that Carolina snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Caboose for a few seconds before saying, "I'm fine Caboose i'm just thinking about something."

"Alright I'm glad I thought I would have to get you to Doc to see if anything is wrong." Caboose said, relieved that one of his friends weren't troubled.

"Thanks Caboose for the concern but I should be going now I have to make sure those idiots don't blew up the base." The female Freelancer said, as turning towards the blue base.

"Well, that went well Carolina really is a nice lady, what do you think Freckles?" Caboose said questionably at the robot.

" _Affirmative._ " Freckles said, towards his master.

"OK Freckles now let's get back to teaching you to fetch." Caboose said in a happy tone.

" _Affirmative._ " The Mantis replied.

As the master and pet played they didn't notice the shadowy figure watching them from afar.

"That bitch I can't believe she's trying to get in good with Caboose." The figure said, as she glared heatedly at Carolina's back. She then turned her attention towards Caboose, "Just you wait Caboose you will be mine soon." The figure said as she slowly turn away and walked off.

 **So, tell me how'd you like this chapter I know there are some characters the are really OOC but please bare in mind that this will diverge from the canon. With that done, I will see you all next time peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I didn't think anybody would like this story but you guys have proved me wrong. So for that I thank you so much for following and favoriting but I should stop blabbing onto the story!**

It was a normal day at red base, until Donut said that Grif and Simmons are acting like a married couple that are having a lovers quarrel. After Donut had said that then turn them to shout angrily at Donut, with Grif saying he doesn't swing that way, And Simmons saying that even if he was gay he wouldn't date Grif for the life of him. However, the conversation was broken up from a man in red armor named Sarge, leader of the reds of Blood Gulch,"Grif will you shut your trap and keep watch for the blues, and Simmons get back to cleaning." The man said, as he walked towards the trio.

"Yes sir!" Simmons said, as he left to get back to cleaning the base.

"Kiss ass." Grif mumbled under his breath, as he went back to keeping a lookout for the blues.

"Donut, where were you this morning the Warthog needed cleaning I had to give to Grif even though I like seeing him suffer but cleaning the Warthogs' your job." Sarge said, with a chuckle at the end.

"Sorry Sarge, I was talking to Caboose he seemed down but he looks likes he's OK now." The pink armored man said.

"Donut, how many times do have to tell you not to fraternize with the enemy." Sarge said a bit angry that his subordinate didn't follow his orders.

.

"But Caboose looked really sad he looked like his goldfish just died." Donut said, as he thought back to the way Caboose had acted earlier.

"It must be a blue thing, but none-the-less we must not talk to the enemy that shows weakness that are enemies can take advantage of." Sarge said in a sagely voice.

"OK Sarge but I still think that there's something weird going on at blue base." The pink armored man said thoughtfully.

"When is there not something weird going on over there, but that none of our business. Now if you're done blabbing go help Simmons clean the base." The red armored Sargent said as he turned away.

"Yes sir Sarge." Donut said, as he want to help Simmons with cleaning the base.

 **Blue Base**

"Has anyone seen Sister, she's been missing for a couple hours now." The man in Aqua colored armor named Tucker said, as he was looking for the female spartan named Sister.

"I have no idea Tucker, now will you shut up and let me focus." The man said, as he looked a Tucker with an annoyed expression.

"What are you doing anyway Church." Tucker said, as he glanced at what Church was doing.

"If you must now. I'm trying fix this robot so that I can use it's body, and done." Church exclaimed, as he had finally fix the robots. He tried moving the limbs and was satisfied to see that they work properly.

"OK, so what were you saying about Sister?" Church Asked.

"I was that I haven't seen her in a while, I was wondering if you had seen her." Tucker asked as he turned his to look for Sister.

"I have no idea where she is, last time I saw here was when she left this morning." Church said as he looked at Tucker after trying out his new limbs.

"Speaking no idea where someone is. I haven't seen Caboose ever since you yelled at him." Tucker asked as he looked for the special needs teammate.

"I don't care right now Tucker." Epsilon said, in the harshest tone he had.

"Oh really, not even if I told you he was crying." Said a voice from behind the two. As they turned around they were shocked to see that it was Texas they heard.

"What do you mean Tex?" Epsilon asked, curiously.

"I mean, he was crying from you yelling at him this morning you asshole." Tex said, in an angry tone.

"Come on it's Caboose, he'll probably get over it by nap time." Epsilon exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Church." Another voice said out of nowhere everyone including Texas was surprised to see that it was Carolina's voice.

"Oh, and how would you now Carolina?" Tex said, in a semi-hostile tone.

"Because I just talked to him a few minutes ago." Carolina said, in the same tone.

"So what did you talk about." Texas said, in a more hostile tone than before.

"I only talked to him about Epsilon being an asshole." Carolina replied, as she glared at Epsilon.

"Fine you got away from getting a beat down, but next time you be so lucky." Tex said, with a cold tone in her voice.

"And what's that supposed to mea-" Before she could finish what she was going to say an explosion interrupted her.

"Hey blues, can you tell your giant killer robot to stop trying to kill us!?" Grif said as he, Simmons, and Sarge were in their Warthog trying not to get shot by Freckles missiles.

"No bad Freckles, stop." Tucker said, as he looked to see Freckles trying to blow up the reds.

" _I only take orders from Captain Caboose."_ Freckles said, as he continued chasing after the reds.

"Wait up Freckles." A familiar voice rang out.

" _Stopping pursuit of targets."_ The Mantis said, as he heard his master's voice.

"Oh, hey guys what are you doing?" Caboose asked as he saw the rest of blue team when suddenly he was glomped from behind, "Oh Caboose dear whatcha you doing." Exclaimed a voice that sound eerily familiar.

"Sister!?" Everyone but Caboose shouted, as Caboose was confused on what was happening.

"Get off Caboose, Sister." Both Texas and Carolina said, angry evident in their voices.

"Hey now, why would I do that?" Kaikaina Grif said, as she held onto Caboose who in-turn was confused on what was going on, and why Texas and Carolina were angry.

'Maybe they had to many Juiceboxs' that would make me upset.' Caboose thought in his mind, as he watched the exchange between the three women.

"Sister, what are you doing?" Asked a confused Grif as he stared at his sister still clinging onto Caboose.

"What do you mean, i'm just holding onto my favorite blue." Sister said, as if it was a easy question.

"That's not what I asked," Grif said in a deadpan manner. "I'm asking why you called him 'dear' sis."

"Because I can, and because he's one of the only guys(Donut to) that doesn't stare at a girls tits." Grif sister relied to him, as he just stared at her not believing she had said that.

"Why does Caboose get all chicks?" Tucker asked, as he stared at his teammate with all of the women currently in Blood Gulch.

"Because Caboose is Innocent compared to you all." Carolina replied, after she had just finished glaring at Sister.

"What, and we're not?" questioned Simmons as he and the rest of red team had finally stopped being chased by Freckles.

"No." was the reply from all the girl's.

"OK I think you should let go of Caboose now Sister." Carolina said, as her mood got worse.

"But I don't want too." Exclaimed Sister, childishly as he held onto Caboose hard, choking him if not for Epsilon noticing and saying, "Sister I think you're choking Caboose."

"Oh no Caboose!" The color blind woman said, as Caboose had passed out, due to lack of air.

"Don't worry he be just fine, he'll wake up soon," Doc said, as trying to defuse the situation, "Can one of you girls help me take him inside?"

"I'll help." Carolina replied quickly, knowing that Texas and Sister would have done it if she didn't but who said she wouldn't do anyway with even with them saying that the would help. 'To slow now I can talk to Caboose alone.' She said in her mind.

'That bitch!' were the thoughts of both Texas and Sister.

"Alright Carolina just grab his other his legs while I grab his arms so that we can get him inside." Doc said, as he went over to Caboose to lift him up.

 **Inside Blue base Caboose's room**

Since they had gotten back to Blood Gulch the base's had been upgraded to were all members of each team get their own rooms as the door opened revealing a knockout Caboose being carried by Doc and Carolina.

"Alright just put him on his bed." Doc said, tiredly as he had carried Caboose for a while due to how have he is.

As they put him on his bed Caboose mumbles something inaudible to anyone who didn't have sensitive ears. However, Carolina being a trained Ex-Freelancer could hear, which caused her cheeks to have a pink hue under her helmet. She quickly left the room forgetting her purpose

Of coming with Doc to help Caboose.

 **3 Hours later**

After 3 hours of being passed out Caboose begins to stir, as he slowly wakes up he notices that he is in his room. Wonder why he was here he got out his bed and went to the window, noticing that the sun was setting he walked towards the door to his room and opened it. As he opened his door he notices someone lying against the wall next to his door. The first thing he recognizes about the figure is that they were wearing black armor.

'Why is Tex lying there.' Thought a confused Caboose. He then goes back into his room takes his blanket and puts it over Texas, 'There that should keep her from getting cold.'

Caboose then proceeded to showers. As he got there he slowly took off his armor then set it neatly to the side. He then proceeded to turn on the shower. After 5 minutes in the shower he hears a voice coming from outside the shower room, 'I wonder who it is.' Caboose then shrugs a gets back to taking his shower. The door then promptly open revealing Tucker.

"Oh, hi Tucker." Caboose said, as he turned around to see Tucker out of his armor.

"Hey Caboose." Tucker said, in a bored tone. "Caboose did you get exposed to radiation."

"No, why Tucker?" Caboose asked, in a confused manner.

"Because it looks like you have a third le- Oh my god! that's not your leg is it?" Tucker asked, as he waited for Caboose to give an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about so i'm just going to nod and say yes. Yes." Caboose said, as he nodded to Tucker.

'Jesus Christ what is that thing, a tank cannon!' Tucker says, as he looks below the belt of Caboose. He then looks down at himself, 'Crap, and I thought I had the biggest.' Silently crying to himself.

After 20 minutes in the shower Caboose leaves in his civilian clothes with towel wrapped around his head. He then goes to his room, noticing that Tex was no longer sleeping near his door Caboose opens his door. He sees that his blanket that he let Tex sleep with was neatly folded on his bed, he then proceeds to unravel the blanket and went sleep.

 **Well my lovelies, how did you like it? Please remember to leave a review, and please no flames. The next chapter will be hopeful next month please PM me ideas that you think you would like to me to add. But for now this is FunkyKingCold signing out.**


	4. AN

p id="docs-internal-guid-8124b201-84e8-db93-9642-2ced1f61a6a1" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"This is not a chapter. This is just me saying that the next chapter will not be ready for the expected date due to finals please bare with the wait please./span/p 


End file.
